Various types of wheeled cart railings are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a railing kit for a utility cart including interchangeable interlocking railings. Current utility carts can only be filled to the top edge without the risk of loosing the contents of the cart. The present device creates an additional barrier and provides an easier work space by separating the cart into desired sections. The additional attachments provide a wider range of options for a user. The interchangeable, interlocking rail system aids in storing and hauling many different items and materials